Bad Day
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Beca has had horrible day and it's up to Chloe and Aubrey to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

Beca opened the door to the apartment she shared with her girl friends and slammed her back pack and books on the floor. With heavy feet she huffed over to the couch and collapsed. Chloe being seated on the couch already caught beca in her arms. Beca mumbled something incoherent into Chloe's shoulder. "Bad day babe?" Chloe asked gently while rubbing small circles on be as mid back. More mumbled sounds came from beca but they were anymore coherent than the earlier attempt. "Bec, I can't hear you."Chloe said with a small smile at be as childlike antics.

Beca huffed and sat up so Chloe could hear her."I said I had a bad day."

Chloe frowned. "I assumed so, what happened?" Chloe said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She knew beca put up a fortress of walls, but deep down she was really sensitive and easily hurt.

"Some trebles too initiation too far." Beca said never lifting her eyes from her hands.

"What do you mean babe?" Chloe asked getting more concerned.

Beca took in a deep breath, readying herself. "Okay, so it was my shift at the station." Chloe nodded encouraging her to continue." And Luke has encouraged the station to take calls for request now, so I was answering calls, and, ugh it's silly to be upset never mind." Beca said shaking her head. Chloe put her hand under beca's chin and raise her eyes to her eye level.

"It's not silly. If it was you wouldn't be upset." Beca leaned into Chloe's touch.

"Some guess just called and I guess Jesse or bumper put them up to it. I mean cuz how would they know but anyway, they said " I wonder if you're mom would be disappointed you turned out to be a dyke." Beca's voice cracked as tears streamed from her eyes.

Beca's mom had been her best and only friend her who life and died in a car accident her senior year of high school. Chloe pulled beca into a right hug kissing the top of her head. Just then they heard the door to the apartment slam open. Aubrey came storming into the room. "Come on Chloe we have some trebles to crush."

Xxxx

Aubrey's fist were clenched so tightly her nails were cutting into her skin. Chloe kissed Beca once more on the forehead and walked over to Aubrey." How did you find out?" Chloe asked placing a calming hand on Audrey's low back, trying to lighten her rage.

"I heard those dick licks bragging about it in the quad." Aubrey said still angry but hands were unclenched now.

"What should we do Bree?" Chloe asked quietly not sure if Beca wanted to hear or even should hear, if they were planning something.

"Firstly I want to find out who put them up to this." Aubrey turned to Chloe."If it was Jesse I swear I'll.." Aubrey broke her sentence when she saw Beca get up off the couch and walk toward her. When Beca got close enough Aubrey pulled her in tightly. The height difference aloud her to place her chin on her head. She loved how small Beca was. But she also need how fragile she was. Which only made her more furious when she heard about what happened.

It's one thing to say something about her. But Beca, her Beca? No. How ever was behind this is going to pay. She pulled out of the hug to look at Beca. "Are you okay baby?" She looked into Beca's eyes searching for her true emotion, knowing very well she might say something totally different then what she actually feels.

Beca's very good at masking her feelings. "I'm better." Beca sniffled.

"Becs, do you know who called you?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I heard faint voices in the background."

Aubrey jumped in" could you hear who the background talkers were?" Beca crunched her eyebrows together in concentration. "I think bumper or Jesse."

She said another tear escaping. Chloe wiped it away. "I don't want to make a scene you guys." Beca said sounding defeated and weak.

"I don't plan on it beca, I just, they can't get away with things like that. Has this happened before?" Aubrey asked.

Beca leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Yes, but never this specific. I've been reviving letters or sometimes calls just saying fag or dyke or the classic you're going to rot in hell. But I chalked it up to random ignorant jerks." Beca shrugged.

"Random or not, no one should have to deal with that Beca, I wished you would of told us sooner. Chloe said gently as she wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca's shoulder shook as sobs came out.

"That's it!" Aubrey said "No one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it. Chloe stay here with Beca, I'll be back later." The door slammed as Aubrey left.

Aubrey stormed down the out leading to the exit of their apartment. She didn't have a plan of action but her subconscious took her to Jesses dorm room. She knocked on his door rather aggressively. She waited a minute and after no response she knocked again. Just as she was about to raise her fist to knock once more the door opened. Benji rubbed his eyes, clearly just woken up by the knocking. "Uh, hey Aubrey, what's up?" He said groggily.

"Oh, hi Benji, I was looking for Jesse." She levelled her voice, it wasn't Benji's fault Jesse was the way he was.

"Oh Jesse? I haven't seen him since Tuesday, he's been staying with bumper." Benji said becoming more awake.

"Ok, thanks Benji. You can go back to sleep." Aubrey said over her shoulder as she walked back out of the dorms.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Chloe, what should we do?" Beca asked as soon as Aubrey slammed the door.

"When Aubrey gets mad, she zones in on the problem until.. Uh it's not a problem anymore." Chloe said looking anywhere but Beca. Beca chuckled lightly

"Jesse and Bumper won't know what hit em eh?" Beca said trying to lighten the mood. Chloe playfully pushed Beca away and givin her a mock scolding look.

"Now Beca, we can't have Aubrey arrested for murder… Who would teach us how to seeee the signnn." Chloe sand dramatically.

Chloe looked at Beca seeing if there are any signs of amusement. Beca smirked and kissed Chloe lightly on the lips. Chloe pulled Beca closer by pulling her in by her neck. Chloe looked in Beca's eyes. Beca opened her eyes and looked into Chloe's. she saw nothing but love in Chloe's eyes. Chloe spoke." Becs I know you don't like confrontation, but baby, this can't keep happening."

Chloe's other hand rubbed gentle strokes on Becas cheek. Beca leaned into the touch. "I know. I know." Beca said in a love voice. "Thank you." Beca said resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "For what bug?" Beca smiled into Chloe's neck. She loved that nickname.

"For caring" Beca said into Chloe's neck. Chloe pulled Beca up to look in her eyes.

"Beca, I love you more than anything. More than my lungs love air. More than my veins love blood. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Beca kept her her on the ground. Chloe lifted her chin. "Did you hear me bug?" Beca nodded. "Good." Chloe kissed Beca gently. She pulled away and smiled." You know, I haven't seen Aubrey this mad since they cancelled south of nowhere freshman year of high school." Beca laughed genuinely. "She must really love you. I mean I don't know why but." Beca shoved Chloe back playfully.

"Should we go see Bree is?"

xxxxxxxxx

Aubrey pounded on the Trebles door. "Hey dick licks! Open the door!" A half naked Stacie opened the door. Aubrey was caught of guard.

"Hey Aubrey, what brings up here." Stacie said nonchalantly.

"Uh hi Stacie, does Cynthia Rose know you're here?" Aubrey asked confused as to why Stacie was basically naked At the Treble house.

"Oh yeah, we have an open relationship." Stacie said with a smile.

"Oh.. Okay, anyway do you know where Bumper or Jesse is?" Aubrey asked getting back to the task at hand. "I'm pretty sure Bumper is out on a taco run and Jesse is at the station." Stacie said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Right, ok thanks. Bye Stacie." Aubrey turned on away from the perky girl and set off toward the station.

xxxxxx

Chloe and Beca left their apartment to search for Aubrey. "Where do you think she is?" Beca asked scratching the back of her neck. "I say we go to the Treble house first. That would of been my first stop." The girls made their way across campus, they we just about to step on the porch of the house when they heard yelling coming from inside the house. Then a loud crash and a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Wow, I'm shocked by the response to this. It was oringially a one shot but due to demand I've decided to make it a multi chapter. I wrote this one on the place. (I am currently on vacation) So it is a little bit on the short side, but I hope you like it anyway. Also check out my other story "choices." And for update status and such check my tumblr: .com. **

**Enjoy!**

Chloe and beca raced inside the house assuming Aubrey had some treble in a head lock. But Aubrey was nowhere to be seen. There were a few broken plates in the kitchen and the back door was wide open. Chloe grabbed on to Beca's arm. "I feel like we are in some cheap horror movie."

Beca turned to Chloe, one eye brow raised. "Why does it have to be cheap?"

Chloe laughs, "My bad Becs, feels like we are in some high class, big budget horror movie."

Beca smirked "much better."

Just then Beca's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID but it was just a number so she answered it.

"Beca? It's Benji. You need to get down to the radio station quick. Uh, gotta go. Bye!" Then the line went dead.

Beca looked at Chloe, gaging whether she heard Benji or not. Beca assumed that she didn't and suggested that the two of them split up. Beca hated lying to Chloe but she also hated people getting hurt because of her. So if this was a trap or if they had Aubrey Beca didn't need to get Chloe hurt or lose her also. She told Chloe to check their room and she'd go to the radio station to check if Aubrey was there. Also to inform Luke that she wouldn't be able to make today's shift. She bid Chloe farewell and set across campus.

When she reached the station she could tell something was off. Ted, the receptionist wasn't at his station. Ted is always at his station. She had been pretty certain Ted lived at his desk. After she pushed opened the door to the room where they logged and kept all the CDs and records she heard two people arguing. "I dunno about this Jesse" the voice sounded very similar to Bumper's.

"Dude, this is what she needs. I think she can be saved."

Beca got close to the voices but out of their line of sight. She crept up to a shelf of records and peeked through. She saw Aubrey tied to a desk chair with her mouth duct taped. And saw Jesse and Bumper sitting on a table not too far from her.

"If all you want is Beca, why do we have Aubrey?" Bumper asked Jesse.

"We have her for two reasons. One for bait. Two I enjoy torturing her actually. She's part of the reason Beca's life is on a path of sin."

Beca's anger was no longer tolerable she had to do something. She just couldn't let them continue to hurt Aubrey.

She walked out of the shadows that had been concealing her. Both guys were startled to see her. "Nice of you to show Beca."

Bumper said full of spite. "Hey, Beca" Jesse said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Okay, yeah we are not exchanging pleasantries when my girlfriend is tied up over there." Beca said pointed at Aubrey.

"We can't let her go Beca, unless you come with us." Jesse said calmly.

"Come with you where?" Beca asked.

Bumper hopped of the table. "Does that really matter Beca? If it does matter, I'll give you some incentive." He walked over to Aubrey and pulled out a knife from his boot. He held it up to Aubrey eye. "It would be a real shame to damage this pretty face."

Beca was shaking with angry. "I swear if you lay one more hand on her, it will be the last thing you do."

Jesse walked over to Beca "Beca, please just come with us. We are not going to hurt you; we're going to help you." His smiley face suddenly went serious and cold. "And if you don't, we'll slit the bitches throat."

Beca looked toward Aubrey. She could see tears escaping the blonde's eyes. "Ok, okay. I'll go with you, but you let her go first!"

Jesse nodded to Bumper. Bumper used his knife to cut the ropes holding the blonde constrained. Aubrey reached up and ripped the painful tape off her mouth. The blonde ran over toward Beca but was stopped by Jesse.

"I'm afraid I can't have you seeing Beca anymore Ms Posen. You and Ms Beale have corrupted her life long enough. Bumper blind fold Beca and talk her take her to the van." Bumper grabbed Beca and through her over his shoulder.

"No!" Beca kicked trying to free herself.

"Beca!" Aubrey pushed Jesse away and took off but stopped abruptly when she hears a shot.

She turned back to Jesse and saw that he had just fired a warning shot off from the gun that was now pointing at her. "Beca is coming with us. So leave now alive or stay and get shot."

Beca yelled to Aubrey. "Got make sure Chloe is fine Aubrey. I'll get back to you one way or another. I love you."

Beca got out the last part before being hit in the head by Bumper. Knocking her out. Jesse's face with riddled with disgust.

"I'm feeling sick. You better get out of here dyke before I change my mind about not shooting you."

Aubrey ran as fast as she could looking for any sign of Beca but found nothing. It was like she disappeared. Just then her phone went off, it was Chloe.

She answered it, "hello? Aubrey? Please answer!" Chloe's voice was frantic.

"I'm here."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I thought something terrible had happened. Have you seen Beca?" Aubrey felt the tears running off her checks. Her voiced cracked with emotion when she finally answered.

"Chloe, Beca was taken."

Chloe dropped her phone. She just stood there in shock when someone ran into her and knocked her over. "What the hell?" Chloe rubbed the back to her head.

"Uh, sorry Chloe. I've got to go, I'm already late." Benji said getting to his feet and taking off again.

"What? Benji, late for what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the reviewers/ readers. I have a lot of interesting things planned for this so I hope you stick around. -M**

Beca had been flopping around in the back of this so called van for a while now. Beca's mind had wandered back to recent activities. Ironically Chloe had made the three of them watch both Taken and Taken two just a few days ago. Wait, that may help. Beca's mind tried to remember what would Liam Nelson do? Oh crap. She should of been counting or something. Have the turned yet? Shit.

xxxxxxx

After what seemed like forever the vehicle pulled to a stop. Beca heard the two front doors slam then the gravel underneath the feet of what she assumed to be Bumper and Jesse. Suddenly light shown before Beca's covered eyes.

"Time to get out Beca." Jesse said calmly.

"Where am I?" Beca asked blindly finding her bearings.

"Come on. Let's get you inside then we'll talk." Jesse and Bumper walked Beca into a log cabin, one at each side, and sat her at a table. Bumper sat next to her while Jesse got up to look for someone. When he returned he was followed by a short, plump man with a smile too large for his face. Jesse came up behind Beca and untied her blindfold. Beca looked around at her surroundings for the first time. The placed looked like it hadn't been updated since the seventies.

"What is this place?"

The jolly man answered "this is a rehabilitation camp, young lady."

Beca's eyes grew at his words. "Rehab!? For what? I don't even smoke."

The man looked at Jesse. Jesse sat next to Beca and placed his hand on hers.

"This place with cure you of your sin Beca."

Beca couldn't believe her ears. "You've got I be kidding."

She looked at all three but saw nothing but seriousness in their features. "There's nothing wrong with me." The plump man shook his head. "Maybe not in the devils playground you call the city. But out here in God's country, you're sinful lifestyle won't fly."

xxxxxxxxx

Aubrey had been pacing for hours. It was a nervous habit. Some people bite their nails, some pop their knuckles. Aubrey, she paces.

"We should of heard something by now." Aubrey stated to herself.

Chloe stopped her movement and wrapped her arm around the taller girl's waist.

"Baby, the police said they'd call us right away if they found anything at all."

Chloe tried to calm her girlfriends nerves to no avail.

"It's been three days Chlo. I mean for all we know…" Aubrey stopped and fell into Chloe as tears streamed down her face.

Chloe held on tight to Aubrey. To a passer-by, or acquaintance this situation might seem odd. The normally stoics Aubrey crumbling into the easy going Chloe. But in times of need Chloe was always Aubrey's rock, and vice versa. But right now Aubrey needed Chloe to be her stronghold.

xxxxxxxxx

Beca was jolted out of bed at the sound of a horn being played outside her cabin. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. What time is it? Just then a pair of heavy boots came marching in.

"Rise and shine Ms Mitchell."

Beca could barely open her eyes wide enough to see the stern expression on the woman's face in front of her.

"Rise for what? And when am I being "released"/ is this legal, I mean the whole kidnapping and holding me hostage thing?"

The woman's face stayed emotionless.

"Technically you came willingly. And completing our program requires thirty days."

Beca couldn't believe her ears. The woman was technically and she guessed legally in her rights. Dammit Bumper!

"Okay, whatever. But what are you going to make me do?"

The woman walked out of the cabin and came in with her arms full of something.

"Be in the cafeteria at 08:00 hours, oh and these are now the only clothes you are a loud to wear. Enjoy."

The woman gave her a sarcastic smile and turned swiftly on her heel.

"Wow. Fuck you too." Beca said under her breath. This is going to be a long week.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe they called of the search."

Aubrey was bent over, head in her hands. Chloe came and sat beside her and brought her into her arms.

"Shh, baby, it'll be okay. We will get our bug back."

Aubrey pushed Chloe away.

"How Chloe!? You're not Jason Bourne! How the fuck are we going to find her! Whoever did this, whether Jesse and Bumper were involved, if we have no evidence we have nothing!"

Aubrey's voice cracked into sobs. Chloe pulled her into a fierce hug. She reassuringly runs small circles on her back.

"I am not Jason Bourne, you're right. But I am Chloe Beale. And I will not stand by and watch the woman I love kill herself with grief over the disappearance of the other woman I love. I will not stop or rest till she is found."

Aubrey's sobs ceased. She raised her eyes to meet Chloe's. She smiled weakly. "I love you too, so much. I'm just so scared."

Aubrey said the last part in a whisper.

"I know. Me too." Chloe responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed/ read. Hope this doesn't disappoint. I'll try to update as much as possible. -M**

Beca was sitting in the office of the head psychiatrist at what she now knows is called, "Right Choice Rehab."

The office was decorated with many cliché self-improvement posters, and to top it all off it actually had a black couch for her to lie on.

"Okay Ms Mitchell, if you would take a seat, we can start."

Beca grumbled but did as she was told.

"Look doc, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I don't even want to be here. Why do you think I'm going to tell a complete stranger anything about my life?"

Beca finished her rant with a scowl and crossed her arms.

"You have impressive defense mechanisms Ms Mitchell, and as for you not wanting to be here. I am sorry, but you did commit yourself so you are obligated to fulfil the treatment. So why don't we try to make it as painless as possible?"

Beca sighed. "Fine, whatever."

The psychiatrist sat down across from her and pulled out a note book.

"That's better. I'm doctor Carlin. I will be seeing you every other day while you are here with us. Why don't we start by getting to know each other? I'll start. I'm fifty five years old. I got my doctorate degree at Yale University. I have two sons and one daughter. My daughter actually goes to Barden as well. I've been married to my wife for thirty five years. I also have two dogs." He smiled warmly but to Beca everything about this placed seems disingenuous.

"Am I supposed to tell you about me now?" Beca asked.

The man across from her nodded.

"Well doc, I'm not much for shairing so I don't know what you're expecting but it's not going to happen."

The doctor started to write things down on his pad of paper.

"What are you writing?" She asked aggravated.

"Just notes Ms Mitchell, nothing to worry about. Everyone said in this room stays between us, unless you tell me you are going to harm yourself. I have to report things of that nature."

Beca nodded. The man continued to look at her trying to get her to open up.

"Okay I see you're going to make things more difficult than needed, but Ms Mitchell your just making things harder on yourself. If you want any chance of early release…" He was interrupted by Beca.

"I can be released early?" The doctor laughed at her

. "Yes, if I and the other doctors feel you've made a recovery, you can be." Beca kept her face stoic. "What does one have to do, to meet the requirements of a "recovery"?"

The doctor continued to write in his note pad. "That depends on what the patient is in her for.

With your case, you're not in here for substance abuse." Beca cut in. "Why am I here? Nobody wants to tell me anything around here."

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your here because of your life choices Ms Mitchell."

Beca through her hands up in frustration. "What does that even mean?!"

The doctor sat up abruptly and spoke sternly at Beca.

"Beca, are you currently seeing someone? Romantically?"

Beca furrowed her brow, "that none of your business."

The doctor put his pad down. "Answer the question Beca."

"Fine, yes, yes I am."

The doctor picked up his pad and started writing again. "Tell me about him." The doctor tested.

"He's a she and their names are Aubrey and Chloe." Beca told him defensively.

"See Beca, that is the reason you are here. That life style isn't an acceptable way of life. That is why you're here.

xxxxxx

"I've got an idea." Chloe said walking into the kitchen where Aubrey was currently cooking breakfast.

"Yeah and what's that." Aubrey said exhausted.

She hasn't sleep at all since Beca's disappearcence. It's been three days and she's a walking zombie. "The night Beca was taken Benji ran into me, like literally, he knocked me over."

Aubrey turned around to face Chloe. "What does that have to do with Beca?" Chloe looked Aubrey.

"I heard him say her was late for something and he ran off. Maybe, he was in on it with Jesse and Bumper." Chloe started grabbing a piece of bacon from Aubrey's pan.

"Why would Benji do that?" Aubrey asked.

"He would do anything to be a treble. I say we go down to his dorm and get to the bottom of this."

Aubrey turned off the stove. "Lead the well Scooby doo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I thought I'd shake things up a little bit with this chapter. Also this isn't a cross over fic. I just needed an outside character and though Quinn Fabray would fit well. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks! -M**

"What a second there Freud. You mean to tell me I was taken by those to ass holes, whom I'm sure you're great friend with, just so you can tell me my life choices don't suit you in your holier than thou attitude?"

Beca asked the doctor. Her anger was boiling and fist were clenched.

The man sitting across from her wrote down something in his notebook.

"This type of attitude will get you nowhere Beca. But to answer your question, yes. That is the just of why you're here."

"I'm here because I'm gay or because I'm in a relationship with two women?" Beca asked.

The doctor set his pad down forcefully on the table.

"Both! Being with one woman is disgusting enough. Why can't you just see the error to your ways?" The doctors voice was frustrated. He was talking to a Beca like a child who can't understand a simple fact.

"Maybe because there's nothing wrong with me!" Beca said her temper flaring and self-control fleeting.

"Hopefully our methods will change that kind of thinking that has been wrongly embedded into your thoughts."

The doctor said picked his pad back up and scribbling something on it. "Why can't you see that's there's a great man doing all he can to help you." The doctor asked exasperated.

Beca's features look puzzled. "Who are you talking about? Jesse? That ass hole who almost got my girlfriend killed?!" Beca said her angry returning fully.

"He is trying to help you! He loves you. Gods knows why. But he does, why can't you just let him in?" The doctor asked Beca.

"Because I don't love him! He's done nothing but cause me and the ones I love harm."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Benji" Chloe yelled as she pounded on his and Jesse's dorm room door.

"Chlo, I don't think he's home." Aubrey said stopping Chloe's hand from continuing to knock on his door.

Chloe turned around to face Aubrey. "How do you know?" Chloe asked.

"Because you've been knocking for five minutes. He'd have to be deaf not to hear you. Let's do check the trebles place okay?"

Aubrey tried her best to calm Chloe down. Ever sense Chloe got this idea to become Nancy Drew she's been so focused its like she's no longer Chloe. Just a clone of her once cheerful easy going self.

Chloe's eyes softened as she intertwines her and Aubrey's fingers.

She kisses her cheek, "thanks Aub. I just feel so helpless you know?"

Aubrey nodded understanding Chloe's feelings exactly. The two of them headed to the trebles house. The normally crowded quad was eerily placid.

The two girls walked up into the large porch attached to the house. It was one in the afternoon and the house seemed to have no life in it. The girls knew that the trebles had daily meeting at this time in the house, so that fact that it was silent was very odd. Aubrey rung the doorbell. Silence. She rung it twice more. Still nothing. She then banged on the door and called out the names of all the trebles but no sound of life came from the house.

"Weird" Chloe half whispered.

"Yeah, um I guess we ask lily and the Bella's if they know anything. I mean we have nothing to lose."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Beca we are down for the day. Tomorrow you'll have a group therapy session then you'll see me in the afternoon. Nurse Fabray will show you back to your room."

The doctor said not even bothering to make eye contact with Beca. Beca walked out of his office and was greeted by a nurse that looked way to normal to be working here. She was a good three inches taller than Beca. Her hair was short and choppy.

"Hi my name is Quinn" the blonde said as she held out her hand.

Beca shook it.

"My name is Beca. No offences but you don't look crazy, why are you working here?" Beca asked.

Quinn chuckled softly "I'm not exactly who they think I am. Now come on, let's go before someone catches us."

The blonde said with a wink before grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her out through exit. They were in what the employees call the "grounds." The rehabilitation clinic was placed in the middle of about twenty acres of forest and plain, the patience's were allowed to roam and go outside under supervision of one of the nursing staff. When they got far enough away from prying eyes and listening ears Quinn sat down and patted the place next to her. Beca smiled and sat down next to her

"Okay Beca, what do you want to know?"

Beca ran her hand through her hair. She had some many questions swimming through her head.

"Is this place run by some religious cult?"

Quinn chuckled. "I wouldn't say cult, but you're not too far off." Beca turned to face Quinn.

"Why are you here? You're normal." Quinn smiled softly. "My family owns this place. I have two sisters and one brother. I'm the black sheep of the family you could say. I work here to help the people that get "sent" here. I'm not too different from you. And I want to help you out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope your all having a good day. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I should put any other Glee characters in the center with Beca. Let me know what you guys think -M**

"What do you mean you're not too different from me?" Beca asked the blonde

Quinn laid down placing her arms behind her head the rest her head on. "Well I actually…"

"Nurse Fabray! Are you out here?" A man's voices traveled across the field.

"Shit. We should need to go." Quinn said hoping up and pulling Beca alongside her.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked being trying to keep up with the blonde leading her.

"I have a spot I go to to get away, it's the only place they don't check." Quinn told her in a tired breath.

"Won't they notice I'm gone?" Beca asked.

"Shit." The realization hit Quinn that Beca will have to report to group in twenty minutes. Quinn cut through a clearing in the woods and made sure the coast was clear.

"Okay Beca, I'm going to take you to your room."

The two of them snuck into the building. They were within ten feet of Beca's door when Quinn was addressed.

"Nurse Fabray!"

Quinn turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yes doctor, Jacobs?"

"I was just looking for you; Mrs. Philips needs you in room 212."

"Yes Sir, I'll be right there." With that answer the doctor turned and walked down the corridor.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes to take you to group." Quinn said a smile playing on her lips. "Be good." Quinn said with a wink before walking down the hall.

Xxxxxx

"Thank you guys for coming." Aubrey said to all the Bella's in the auditorium.

"We had to, you threatened us." Jessica said but it fell on deaf ears.

"We need your help, I'm sure you guys have noticed Beca's absence in our practices this week. Well last week she was kidnapped by Jesse and Bumper. We've involved the police but of late they've been little to no help. So we wanted to hold this meeting to see if any of you had any information. " Chloe addressed the group with a neutral face. She didn't want to breakdown; she wanted to stay strong for Aubrey and for herself.

The room was filled with noisey chatter about the news just given to the set of girls.

Amy raised her hand.

"Yes Amy, do you have something to say?" Aubrey asked the Aussie.

"Uh yeah I do. I may know where they've taken her."

"Are you being Dixie chicks serious Amy?"

"Um I don't know what that means, but I am serious. I didn't know it was Beca or I would have said something. But I heard them talking about taking some 'bitch' to a rehab place."

"Rehab? Are you sure?" Chloe asked Amy more calmly than her girlfriend had previously.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's like an hour drive from here. You could probably get Lily to look into it."

"Amy's right, if anyone could get us information it's you Lily. Do you think you could look into this for us?" Chloe asked.

Lily nodded and pulled out her laptop and got to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn came by Beca's room and took her to group. Beca didn't know what to expect. Was this place filled with the usual people that filled rehab facilities or was it all people who live a "wrong" lifestyle.

"Thank you for joining us Beca."

In the middle of the room were about ten chairs in a circle all facing each other. The women that addressed her appeared to be a nurse or a doctor of some sort that was running this meeting.

"Take a seat anywhere you like."

The same women told her. There were only two empty seats. One next to the women who addressed her and Beca was not about to sit next to her. So she sat next to a guy who seemed harmless enough. Quinn, who was still with her, took the seat next the nurse.

"Great, now that everyone is here, we can start. Why don't we just go around the circle sharing, Louis would you like to start." The women spoke to the gentlemen to her left.

"I don't want to share." Louis said quietly.

"Louis, if you don't share I have to write that you were incorporative in today's meeting on your chart."

Louis sighed loudly. "I don't give a fuck about your fucking chart." He yelled in the womans direction.

Beca was not expecting that reaction and it startled her. She looked over at Quinn to see how she was reading the situation.

"Louis, please, for me." Quinn said to the man.

He scoffed but complied. "This week I was sad because I missed someone." He said low.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks for sharing Louis."

The head nurse held her hand up to Quinn. "Wait, Louis who is it that you're missing?" The nurse inquired suspiciously.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Louis responded getting worked up again.

"Yeah, he did what he was asked to, can't we just move on to another patient?" Quinn asked the nurse.

"No Ms Fabray we can't. Louis answers my question." The woman demanded

"Jeff!" Louis said

The nurse shook her head. "I thought we were making improvement with you Louis."

The women motioned toward to men nearby. "Take him to Doctor Williams."

Louis's eyes grew "Wait! Please don't. I'm sorry; it won't happen again I promise. Just don't"

The two men grabbed him by his arms. He pulled and kicked but the men had about six inches and two hundred pounds on the man so it was no use.

Beca was shocked. "Where are you taking him?"

"That's none of your business Ms Mitchell." The nurse said with venom. "Okay, Jenny it's your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I plan on finishing this story in the next couple of chapters. Let me know your feedback! Thank you -M**

"Yo ginga! The smart one found something." Amy said while looking over Lily's shoulder at her computer.

Aubrey and Chloe made their way over to where Lily and Amy were sitting.

Lily had been working on her computer for the last couple of hours looking for this so called "rehab." Chloe and Aubrey were talking and discussing things with the other Bella's in the meantime.

"What have you found?" Aubrey asked

"I hacked into Jesse and Bumpers computers…"

"Are you the girl with the dragon tattoo?" Amy asked

Lily just looked up at her and then back to her computer. "That movie was partially based on my life," Lily said in a small voice.

"Anyway as I was saying I hack the treble's computers. It seems they both sent several emails to the same email address. The emails are vague but they seem to correlate with the story you told us. Here take a look"

Lily handed the computer to Chloe and Aubrey. They opened one of the emails.

_Jesse,_

_I do believe her presence at our facility will benefit her greatly. Please let me know when we should expect her arrival. _

- _Doctor Carlin_

Aubrey gave the computer back to Lily.

"That did sound like it would correlate without hypothesis. Do you have any emails with addresses in them or any clues as to where they're keeping her?"

"I can, but it will take some time. There are hundreds of emails. They date back to almost six months ago."

"Wait, six months ago, so they've been planning this?" Chloe questioned thoroughly freaked out.

"It seems to be that way."

"That timeline would seem correct though if you think about it Chloe, we became official around six months ago." Aubrey said to Chloe

"Doesn't mean it's not creepy as hell."

Aubrey pulled the red head into her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She loved how Chloe would rest her head under her chin. Aubrey kissed the top of her head.

"Bug, I'm going to drive down to the police station, will you be okay her with Amy and Lily?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe nodded. The red head stood on tips of her toes and gave the blonde a sweet kiss.

"Hurry, I'm going to miss you." Chloe said as she nuzzled into Aubrey one last time.

"I'll be as fast as humanly possible."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is what they do her illegal?" Beca asked Quinn

"In my opinion and on the laws opinion yes; but they pay off the sheriff so no one has ever looked to closely at what goes on down here."

"When we were in group yesterday, where did they take that guy?"

"To Mr. Williams." Quinn responded.

"Who's Mr Williams?" Beca asked.

"He's the head doctor here. He also practices methods of therapy not acceptable by an form of mental institution since the fifties."

"What does he do?" Beca asked getting more concerned.

"Electro shock therapy."

"You got to be kidding. Isnt that where they put those things on people temples and shcok the hell out of them?" Beca asked.

"Im afraid so."

"Quinn no of this is okay. Why haven't you gotten the authorites about this?!" Beca questioned.

"Because I'm not allowed to leave."

Beca looked at Quinn confused.

"What do you mean you're not allowed to leave?"

Quinn lifted up her pant leg and reviled a metal tracking band.

"It tracks my moves. If I leave the property it sends a signal and it'll shoot a shock so powerful through my body that ill black out and then they'll come and find me. They told me if they ever found me, they'd kill me."

Tears fell heavily from her eyes. Beca pulled the collapsing girl into her arms. She tried her best to sooth her sobs that were violently shaking through her body. Once the girl stopped shacking she pulled her back and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I'm going to get us both out of here okay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, I would like to speak to Officer Brian please." Aubrey addressed the officer at the front desk of the police station.

"Sure, one moment miss."

Aubrey nodded and went over to take a seat alone the wall.

Within a few minutes officer Brian came walking up to her.

"Ms Posen, what can I do for you?" He asked smiling down at the blonde woman.

She stood up and put on her professional face on.

"I have a lead on the case about Beca Mitchells disappearance."

"I thought you would say something like that. You're a determined one. Come on follow me back to my office, we'll this more in private."

The officer led Aubrey through the station. She passed a few men sitting around a desk. They were all discussing several missing person's cases.

When they entered Officer Brian's office they both took a seat.

"Now Ms Posen, what would you like to tell me?"

"My friend who is very good with computers found some emails that seem to lead to Jesse Swanson and Bumper Allen to be Beca's kidnappers."

"Do you have any proof?" The officer asked Aubrey.

"There are dozens upon dozens of emails all to this guys named Mr Carlin. They all seem to be discussing Beca and taking her to some facilitay."

"That does seem suspicious; do you have any information on the whereabouts of this facility?"

"No, but the same friend is working on retrieving anymore information as we speak."

The officer nodded. "Okay, great. This is just the lead we needed. But it will be a lot more helpful if you had any more information about the location. So if you do please call or come back here at any time; here's my personal phone number." The man handed Aubrey a card with his number on it.

"I will Officer Brian and please keep my posted as well." Aubrey said getting up from her chair and heading toward the door.

"Of course Ms Posen, have a good day." He answered with a smile.

"You too Sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got it!" Lily said uncharacteristically loud.

Chloe was shaken from the sleep she had fallen into and wandered sleepily to Lily's side.

"You got what?" Chloe asked through a yawn.

Lily turned her computer so Chloe could see the screen.

"I found an email with the location of the facility. It doesn't have an address but it had directions."

Chloe pulled out her phone and placed her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Great work Lily. We own you one."

Chloe called Aubrey on the phone.

_"Aubrey?"_

Aubrey heard her phone buzzing in her purse and pulled it out with that hand that wasn't currently on the wheel.

_"Hey Chlo, did Lily find anything?"_

_Yeah we did actually. There isn't an address but they're dicrections."_

_"That's great Chloe."_

Aubrey looked down to try to find her glasses. The sun was setting and needed her glasses to see at night. When she looked up back at the road she saw a man standing in the middle of it. She jerked the wheel and swerved out of control. Her car skidded off the road and ran into a tree.

When she came to she had a splitting head ache. She slowly pulled her head away from the wheel and felt a sticky liquid run down her forehead. She reached her hand up and felt a sharp sting as she touched a gash on her forehead.

"Shit." She cursed as she stumbled out of the car. She fell onto the ground after falling on uneven ground. She tried to pick herself up but fell again her wrist screaming with pain. She looked down at it, it was discolored and swollen. _It must have happened in the crash_. She thought. She finally climbed her way up from the accident and onto the road. She looked around to see if she could flag down a car. She saw the man, who she guessed was the same man that had been standing in the road earlier. She called to him.

"Hey, you ass hole, I almost killed myself because of you! Get out of the fucking road!"

The man turned around and what Aubrey saw shocked her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry this update took so long, it had exams. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading -M**

Aubrey walked over to the man. Her strides filled with purpose and delibrance. Aubrey was clenching her good hand as she reached the person.

"You mother fucker." Aubrey said through gritted teeth as she cocked back her fist and punches the man square in the jaw. He stumbled back, shaken from the punch.

He turns to face her and has a smug smirk on his face.

"You little bitch." He ran his thumb over his busted lower lip. "You cut my lip."

"Shut the fuck up Jesse and tell me where she is!"

"Now why would I do that? C'mon I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Officer Brian."

"Yes, hello Officer, this is Chloe Beale."

"Oh, hello Ms. Beale, what can I go for you?"

"We were able to find the location to where we think they have Beca, Aubrey was on her way but that was over eight hours ago. I think something terrible happened. "Chloe said trying to keep her voice from cracking with emotion.

"Okay Ms. Beale don't worry I'll have my men out there in no time. Why don't you come down to the station and ride up with me."

"Okay yeah, I'll be right there."

Chloe hung up her phone and practically ran out of her apartment. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and ran right into Fat Amy.

"Oi! Oh it's you Chloe. Where are you headed off to in such a rush?"

"I'm meeting officer Brain at the station. We're going to the location Lily thinks is where they're hiding Beca."

"Right, well you know I was a private investigator back in Tasmania. Many lost pet cases but I'm real good at tackling and choke holds."

"Do you want to tag along?" Chloe asked with the first genuine smile that has graced her face in a whole.

"I'm just saying you'll probably need me."

"Okay come on and get in the car."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last time, I don't need medication or therapy because there's NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Beca yelled at one of the more stubborn nurses.

Quinn heard the commotion and came over to see what the matter was.

"I'll take it from her Nurse Williams."

The nurse turned to Quinn and rolled her eyes. "Good luck Fabray, this one's a fighter."

Beca stuck her tongue at Nurse Williams as she left the room.

"You're not making your stay any easier you know." Quinn said softly.

"I know. I just hate this place."

"I know" Quinn said places a hand on Beca's back.

"Come on, let's take a walk."

Xxxxx

"I really don't want to have to bury another body today, so can you please just shut the fuck up!" Jesse said as he tied Aubrey's arms and legs and put her in the back of his car.

"Where are you taking me?"

Jesse pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"You forced me to do this." He said as he placed a piece over her mouth.

"I'm taking you to a place where no one will ever find you. I'm sick of you two. I thought you'd just find another girl to seduce but no; you just had to come try to find her. You stupid bitches make me sick."

He got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Aubrey was trying to get her hands free. They were tied together with used rope, _probably from Beca's kidnapping_ Aubrey thought.

She was moving around when her phone fell out of her pocket. This is probably the only time she's glad she has an old phone instead of an iPhone. She lies down and moves the phone near her tied hands. She's just able to push her speed dial (which is Chloe because Beca never answers her phone).

Xxxxx

Chloe, Fat Amy and Officer Brian had been in the car for an hour now. The location of this place is out in the middle of nowhere.

Chloe's phone starts ringing; the sounds of Ace of Bass fill the car. "Aubreys calling me!" She fishes her phone out and answers. "Aub!? Where are you?" She hears talking but it's not Aubrey.

"Sit back up you dirty whore! I don't want you to infect my car with your filth."

Chloe was shocked. The call was coming from Aubrey's phone but that was Jesse's voice.

"Jesse has Aubrey. The call is from Aubrey's phone but I just hear him talking. She must of butt dialed me or something. Can you trace the call?" Chloe asked office Brain.

"We should be able to as long as she doesn't hang up. Let me call it in."

The man pulled the radio up to his mouth. "This is Officer Brian; we need a trace on a phone. The phone number is…" He turned to Chloe and handed her the radio.

"832-454-6168"

"Did you get that? Good. Radio back once you have the coordinates; over and out."

Xxxxx

Beca and Quinn had been walking for a long time now when they saw something odd in the distance. Both girls picked up there pace and saw that a car had crashed into a tree. When the two got close Beca recognized the car.

"That's Aubrey's car." She said her voice laced with confusion and shock.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to get kind of a poll going here. I want to know how you guys want the story to end. Simple straight to the point, action blow out, or shocking cliff hanger. bum bum bum


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update, I just graduated high school and ALL of my family came over to visit. It has been very busy and tiring. Thank you for sticking with me. -M**

Beca took off running toward the totaled car.

"Aubrey!"

She looked in the wrecked frame of the car. She saw no signs of Aubrey anywhere.

"Hey Beca look"

On the road were two skid marks where a car pulled out and a few drops of blood.

"Jesse" Beca hissed.

Xxxxx

"Chloe we traced the call to the somewhere on interstate 12."

"Okay, Officer Brian, we are driving on it right now. "

Be careful Ms. Beale, I have my men out there but the interstate is a large area, we can cover all of it."

"I understand. Keep me posted Sir."

Chloe hung up her phone and turned back to the road. When she looked up she saw Beca and a blonde girl in the middle of the road. She slammed her foot on the brakes and her car skidded to a rough stop. Chloe's head slammed into the stearing wheel and Amy feel off the back seat.

Beca and Quinn ran over to where the car was stalled.

"Chloe!"

Beca ran over to the driver's side of the car. Chloe slowly raised her head from the stearing wheel. She had a small gash on her forehead right under her hairline.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Chloe raised her hand slowly up to her wound and cringed at the pain.

"Beca?" Chloe asked

"Yeah babe it's me. Here my friend Quinn is a nurse, let her look at you."

Xxxxxx

Jesse slowed the car down to a stop and Aubrey tried to lift herself up to see where they were.

"Aubrey, I can't have you running around playing cop on me now can I? So I'm sorry but you're going to have to die."

Jesse opened the back door and dragged the blonde out. He continued to drag her until they reached a dock.

"I'm going to take this boat and drive until I reach a the middle of this lake and when I do I'm going to through you in and watch you drown."

Xxxxxx

Amy and Beca were under the hood of Chloe's car trying to make it run.

"What occupation didn't you have in Tasmania?" Beca asked Amy after the blonde informed her she used to be a mechanic.

"Everything but a prostitute. There, that should do it. Small fry turn the key let's see if this puppy will start."

Beca hopped into the driver's seat and turned the key. It started.

"Yes! Quinn, baby are you guys ready to go?"

Quinn finished dressing Chloe's wound and helped her into the back seat of the jeep.

Amy hoped into the passenger seat after putting the hood back down.

"Punch it!"

Xxxxx

"You'll never get away with this!" Aubrey yelled as she kicked and squirmed trying to escape Jesse's grasp.

"Oh shut up will you!" Jesse yelled and he hit Aubrey on the back of her head with a wooden oar, knocking her unconscious.

Jesse lifted Aubrey's limp body over his shoulder and carried her down to the boats. He found a simple wooden row boat and through her in roughly before pushed it off the dock and hoping in.

Xxxxx

Beca followed the direction of the tire tracks until she saw Jesse's car on the side of the road beside the boat docks for the lake nearby.

"Chloe call it in. He's here. Amy come with me, I have a feeling I will need your strength." Beca said hopping out of the car.

"If you mean "fat power" than I'm your girl!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is very short but it had to be this way to work out for the final chapter. One more after this, enjoy. -M**

"Officer Brian, I am at the crash site with a blonde woman telling me she works at the rehab facility that housed the kidnapped the Mitchell girls." An official radioed to the chief.

"Have her take you to the facility then radio its coordinates."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now I have sent out three other squad cars to the location Ms. Beale called into me including my own car. Keep me posted on what you find out and if anything changes.

xxxxx

Jesse was rowing into shore when the girls pulled up to the docks.

"Beca get Jesse! I've got Bree." Chloe yelled as she hoped onto a Jet Ski and road out onto the lake.

Aubrey was floating face down in the water when Chloe came close to her. She shut off the engine and dove into the water. She pulled the blonde up upon the Jet Ski and drove it quickly to the shore.

She layed Aubrey down on the shore and stated to giving her cpr.

"Breathe Bree! Breathe!" Chloe yelled as she slammed onto the blondes chest.

Aubrey's skin was ice cold and she was pale as a sheet.

Chloe felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"C'mon Bree, I can't lose you."

Chloe pumped her hands one more time then breathed into the blondes mouth.

Chloe stopped her motions and slummed over Aubrey's body. Sobbs wrecking through her body.

Suddenly Chloe felt Aubrey cough underneath her. Chloe gasped and helped Aubrey up allowing her to rid all the water from her lungs.

Chloe threw her arms around Aubrey. "I thought I lost you." She told her barely about a whisper.

"I wasn't ready to leave you Chlo." Aubrey said looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, wait actually I frankly don't give a fuck." Jesse said as she cocked a gun in his hand.

"Are you going to shoot us?!" Chloe yelled

"Whoa we have a genius over here."

"Jesse how do you think you're going to get away with this?!" Aubrey tried to reason with the man.

"Simple. I shoot you, dump your bodies in the lake and leave town."

Jesse held the gun to the Chloe's head.

"Say goodbye to Chloe, Aubrey."

The next thing that was heard was a gun being fired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is one of the last chapters. I haven't decided if I want another one then an epilogue or just a long epilogue. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride. -M**

Beca felt the kickback of the shotgun in her hand. Jesse's body fell limp to the ground. Chloe who was kneeling in front of him was missed by the blast but my by the bits of him the splattered everywhere.

"Oh my God Beca!" Aubrey sobbed. She got up and about tackled the blonde.

"Oi! Are you guys okay? I heard a gunshot!" Amy called to the girls and she practiced vertical running.

"Yeah Amy, we're okay. Call in to Officer Brian and tell him what just happen.

"Okay will do." The blonde said as she hustled back to where Chloe's jeep was to get her phone.

"Chloe are you okay?" Beca and Aubrey dropped to their knees and threw themselves around the other girl.

Chloe sobs began to soften. "I was so scared."

Beca and Aubrey's hearts broke when their heard how shaky their girlfriends voice was.

"I was too baby." Aubrey said pulling the redhead into her lap as she soothingly stroked the girls hair.

"I wouldn't of let that sick fuck hurt you babe." Beca said she kissed the red head's head.

"I'm just so glad you were here." Aubrey said looking at Beca.

"I know me too." Beca said.

Xxxx

"Everyone come out with their hands up!"

The house was surrounded by cop cars as one of the officers was working with Quinn to get a statement. Doctors and nurses came out with their hands up.

"Gentlemen, get the patience to the ambulance and check them for injuries." Officer Williams called to his men.

"All nurses, doctors and staff at to be taken in for questioning. Read them their rights then cuff em'."

Xxxx

Officers Brian's car pulled up to the lake. He was greeted by Amy.

"I'm so glad you're here, they're down by docks."

Officer Brian made his was cautiously down to the docks, his hand on his weapon.

"Are you girls okay!?" The officer called out.

"Yes, Sir."

As he approached her saw the discarded shotgun and Jesse's dead body.

"What happened here?" He asked in a non-accusatory voice.

"He had Aubrey on the lake, he threw her in all tied up so she would drown. Chloe dove in and pulled her out. Thankfully Aubrey responded to CPR. But then Jesse came up behind Chloe and pulled a gun to her head. I snuck up behind Jesse and did what I had to do."

Officer Brian shook his head. "Well I'm just glad you two girls are okay. You've both been through hell. I'm glad you're finally safe."

He said placing a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"My men as we speak are evacuation the rehab facility. The patience will be freed and checked for any injuries they've sustained. The staff and operators are being taken into custudy. I know this is a lot to ask because of what you've been through but your testimony could help us put a case together."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Firstly though, let me drive you girls to the nearest hospital. Amy can follow us in your jeep."


	13. Chapter 13

It's been six months since Officer Brian and his men raided the facility that held Beca against her will. Today was the day when the jury would announce their verdict on the staff and anyone who participated in these acts. Beca and Quinn had given very power and moving testimony and the prosecution was positive the case would turn out in their favor.

The court room was filled wall to wall with people. From reporters to victims, everyone was waiting on baited breath to hear the results. Beca and her two girlfriends were front and center along with Quinn and Amy.

"Baby, stop fidgeting, everything's going to be fine." Chloe said resting her hand on Beca's bouncing knee.

Beca slowed her knee and took Chloe's hand in hers.

"Sorry Chlo, I'm just nervous ya know? What if the jury decides it was my fault, what if they're all a bunch of bible thumpers, what if…"

"Beca sweetie, it'll be fine. Plus Aubrey's dad got us the best prosecution team in the country. You have nothing to worry about." Chloe said kisses Beca's temple.

Beca nodded.

"I heard my name." Aubrey said leaning toward the two girls.

Chloe smiled. "All good things, I was just telling Beca how she has nothing to worry about."

Aubrey wrapped her arm around the brunette and kissed her head.

"Nothing to worry about bug."

Beca nodded and leaned into the blonde's embrace. All the noise in the court room was silenced when the judge struck his gavel.

"If I could have everyone take a seat, we can proceed with the reading."

The jurors filed in and took a seat in their appointed chairs. The designated juror stood up and began to read the sentences.

"We the jury find the staff of the Right Way Rehab facility guilty on all counts. We also believe that all the victims of said facility should therefore be awarded 500,000 dollars for wrongful containment."

The court room roared with cheers. Quinn enveloped Beca into a tight hug and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She was finally free, and so was everyone else.

"We're free Beca." She said barley above a whisper.

Beca nodded and whipped her own tears from her eyes.

Aubrey was talking to the lawyers that had been in charge of the case, thanking them and discussing how the settlements were to be distributed. Chloe came over and took Aubrey's hand.

"We should leave before the press swarms Beca." Chloe whsiperd.

Aubrey nodded and the two walked over to where Beca and Quinn were talking with the other people who were placed in the rehab facility.

Beca felt a gentle hand on the small of her back and turned to see Aubrey smiling at her. The blonde leaned down to the girls ear.

"We should get out before the press start hounding you. Bring Quinn with us if you want."

Beca nodded and pulled Quinn along with her as she followed her girlfriends out of the court room.

Xxx

Everyone had gathered at Amy's beach house to celebrate the verdict. All of the Bella's and approved Trebles were in attendance. Everyone was having a good time; Beca was sitting back and watching her friends have a good time.

Chloe came over to where the girl was sitting and sat on her lap.

"What are you doing over here babe?"

Beca smiled. "Just observing."

"Chloe nuzzled into Beca's neck.

"I love you bug." She said her lips pressed against the brunette's collar bone.

"I love you too red." Beca looked over to see Aubrey wink at her before continuing to talk to Stacie and Quinn.

"I think I know what this party needs." Chloe said before signaling Amy, who was standing by the DJ who was providing the music.

Beca's face lit up as she heard the first beats to one of her favorite songs. Everyone noticed the song as well and turned knowing the brunette couldn't resist this song.

**"Dre drop the verse."**

**The End.**

**I'm pretty sure this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone who stuck it out. -M**


End file.
